


Just a Little Light - A Fanvid

by TinTurtle



Series: Pros Fanvids [6]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Community: discoveredinalj, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Music, Optional Slash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinTurtle/pseuds/TinTurtle
Summary: This is a fanvid featuring the song "Just a Little Light" by The Grateful Dead.  It focuses on the relationship between Bodie and Doyle.
Relationships: William Bodie & Ray Doyle, William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: Pros Fanvids [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613101
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Just a Little Light - A Fanvid

I am not a particular fan of The Grateful Dead, but the moment I heard this song, I wanted to make it into a fanvid. The [Discoverd in a a Box of Baubles](https://discoveredinalj.livejournal.com/405964.html) midwinter challenge on LiveJournal provided an ideal occasion.

  
  
Playback problems? To view the vid on YouTube, click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7bPOQv7KbU).  


**Author's Note:**

> As indicated in the header, I don't consider this a slash vid. I'm content that it will read that way (watch that way?) for a lot of people, though.
> 
> Note that I removed both the song's bridge and its third verse for this vid. You can hear the [whole song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8Q7CgBxRI4) on YouTube.
> 
> A direct download of this vid is available from [my web space](http://mathbeing.net/pros/vids).
> 
> This vid was made using [Flowblade](https://jliljebl.github.io/flowblade/), an excellent video editor for Linux.


End file.
